Happily Everything After
by BookSugar
Summary: The commitment of a lifetime is something Evie's wanted forever. When things start to go wrong on her big day, will she get the fairytale she's always dreamed of? Devie centered, multiple chapters. Rated T just to be safe. Adapted from Descendants, 2015. I own nothing except the idea & some of the OCs.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hallo! This first chapter is _a_ _bit_ of a prologue to their wedding plus a snapshot of the proposal. Evie is 24 and Doug is 25 by their wedding day. I like to think they waited until they were financially and emotionally stable enough to be married, given they had a bit of a fall out after college which will be revisited later in the story. Initially, it was set up to jump right into wedding prep, given the fact I wrote an entire engagement fic before I deleted my fanfiction collection earlier this year. But without that, there is no background for you all to this event. Coming back to fanfiction, I feel like I've improved my writing since then, but I'm still a bit insecure about my written works. I would love to hear from you, though! On with the story… (BookSugar)**

* * *

They had been picking apples together in an apple orchard, something Evie had adored since she found that the locations existed. After graduating from college and a few years later, Doug planned the most important date of their lives. Despite knowing exactly what to do, what to say and bracing for any rejection, he was beyond nervous. Fretting over how to approach her and how to smoothly make that transition, Evie's giggles snapped him out of his trance.

"Doug, you look like you've seen a ghost. I suppose my minimal makeup is a bit frightening" Evie said smiling as he shook his head, his cheeks turning a pinky blush.

"No, never. You're gorgeous. I'm just feeling a bit anxious" he said reciprocating a smile. Evie frowned a bit and gave a little smirk, confused as to his unusual behavior.

"Okay, then…" Evie said as she collected more apples off of lower branches. She gestured for him to join her and of course he did. At a close proximity, Doug continued to steal glances at his girlfriend. A feeling he couldn't quite explain, sent chills of love down his spine. Her rosy cheeks, her chocolate chips of eyes and her long blue waves that complimented her glowing face, _oh how he could never have imagined dating a Princess as marvelous as she who stood before him._ Doug felt her hand slip into his, as she with exquisite grace, set her basket down. Notably shorter than he, given she wore flat boots compared to her usual heels, she looked up facing him and took hold of his other hand.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" She asked softly. "I don't think you're here with me right now, but I want to enjoy this moment with you" she said her eyes suddenly full of concern. Doug cleared his throat, biting his lip.

"I–I want to talk about something," he began as his heartbeat fastened. Evie's eyes widened with confusion. _Could he really be breaking up with me?_ Evie thought.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" Evie fretted. "I'm sorry if I made a mistake–" she began. Doug let go of her hands, cursing himself for screwing his word choice. He instead gently cupped her face as he caressed her cheek. Doug hushed her with a tender smile.

"Evie, you have been the apple of my eye since I met you" Doug said as they both chuckled at his cheesy statement. "Dating you for the past six years has been the best thing that has happened to me. I think we both know that our two years apart was difficult and something we never wished to happen and I'm sorry. I knew from the beginning that you would change my life forever. I realized that under that pretty face was something I could never stop thinking about. Something that I don't have enough words to describe how beautiful it is. Your grace and poise shows through everything you do. The way you are so keen to learning and how curious you are is what makes you so much more attractive. I adore the way you have a heart for people in need and are always caring for others. We can laugh and talk for hours on end. I don't think I can imagine being with _anyone_ but y–you," He slightly stuttered as as he got down on one knee and Evie covered her mouth with her hand. A few years slipping from her eyes, she smiled and he kissed her hand.

"Genevieve Rose Queen, will let me love you forever and marry me?" He asked, beautifying her name with every word as he opened the small box. Tears were now streaming down Evie's cheeks and she thanked the heavens she didn't wear a thicker coat of mascara.

"Y-yes" Evie stuttered in awe. He stood up and slipped the hand crafted ring on her finger. Tiny diamonds covered silver band. Towards the middle, there were smaller diamonds leading to a princess cut ruby centerstone. She wrapped her arms around him as she couldn't believe the stone that now bedazzled her left hand. "Thank you. I love you so much," Evie whispered her eyes closed, her head resting in his neck as she stood in his embrace.

"It's an honor. My fiancé is no less than the _fairest of them all"_ He said brushing his lips over her ear, generating a small blush in her cheeks and a wider smile drawing over her face. "I love you, too"

Rapt in the moment, Evie's mind had flown away with the light breeze as Autumn leaves routinely blew around. Either of them wanted to let go of the moment and just as soft as the breeze, Evie felt lips to her own as a few sparks of genuinity and love, warmed her the slightest bit.

Opening her eyes with a smile on her face, she awoke from her dream. She put her fingers to her lips, craving the softness of the kiss. Looking down at her bare left hand, she reached into her drawer and pulled the ring from her first piece of jewelry, a necklace, that Doug ever made for her

This time tomorrow, she would be waking up next to her high school sweetheart in Summerland. Just 10 months ago, he had proposed to her and August 3rd had now come so quickly.

She had chosen to sew her dress missing out on the bridal shopping that she had witnessed for her friends, including Mal. Creating her dream dress that she had envisioned since she was a bitty Princess, caused more stress than she anticipated. Despite a few slip ups, everything had been on schedule as of last night and her dusk fairytale, was coming into sight. She knew this would be the biggest day of her life and the most impactful. She got up from her bed and opened the curtains. Sunshine poured through the loft windows. She smiled ever so wide at the cityscape before her.

"Evie?" Maren, daughter of Merida, Evie's college roommate and close friend said coming into the second bedroom. She was unresponsive as she sighed and looked out the window. Maren tapped her shoulder. "Evie!"

She turned around with clear excitement in her eyes. "Sorry, Maren, I just can't believe it!"

"I can't either. My roommate is leaving _me_ now" she playfully pouted referring to Evie's former roommate who moved to Camelot Heights and for the past few years, the two had been roomies. Evie sympathetically hugged the girl who only stood at 5'1" and went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"V, are you nervous at all? I mean you're taking the _big_ _leap_. By tonight, you'll be Mrs. White" Maren said with concern in her voice. "Maybe I'm just too attached to the thought of us both having boyfriends. I guess the thought of having a married couple as friends is strange"

Evie peeked from the door, toothbrush in her mouth as she inaudibly disagreed and shook her head before she disappeared again. When her mouth was empty, she replied.

"Mar, this is exactly how I felt when I was 18, and Mal was preparing to get married. We were basically still teens and my 19 year old friend was becoming Queen. I got used to it, well until she had Prince Mitchell and I'm pretty sure I cried. It was scary to think my 21 year old friend is married, Queen of Auradon and has a infant son. The same friend who was murdering frogs and putting them in Maddy Mim's cot, drinking dirt coffee, and failing BioChemistry" Evie said holding her friend's hands in sympathy as she let go and went to grab her outfit for the day.

"I don't know. Don't you think it'll be weird?" Maren sighed dramatically as Evie chuckled as she closed her door and came back out in a white T-shirt reading "Bride" and a pair of jean shorts.

"Sometimes it's strange to think about, I mean it's a commitment we're ready to make. But is it a bit troublesome to say I'm nervous to completely transfer from being his girlfriend to being his wife? I think we're both ready after dating for _years_ , but it's a tad overwhelming" Evie admitted.

"True, I mean I only knew you guys for a few years, but you guys definitely have the connection and chemistry. I think you are beyond ready to share a life. I just don't know if you should leave me hanging like this, though" Maren said giggling as Evie playfully rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine, Maren. We're all still good friends and we'll meet up every now and then until you and Jackson get married. Then we can trash our husbands together!" Evie grinned playfully speaking of her fiancée's college bud who was a lucky victim of Evie's matchmaking.

"What?!" Maren said turning crimson as she looked away and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm not ready!"

"How many times have I heard that?" Evie said chuckling. "I need to go check on the flowers and double check they're going to be ready by three" Evie said smirking as she saved Maren a bout of rosy cheeks by changing the subject. The two soon broke into contagious laughter as Maren threw a pillow at Evie who swiftly turned around, throwing it right back. For a few moments, Evie relived her last bits of her former college kid relationship with immaturity and spontaneity, that would soon disappear for an incredible event of maturity and commitment.


	2. By Any Means

**A/N: Hallo! It's Tuesday and I had to edit this section more than I had anticipated. Going through my old writing, I've found so many places for improvement, so it's going to take a bit more time than I thought to produce new chapters. But definitely there will be an update every week. Thanks to all those who are keeping up with my new fics. It is so fantastic to know people are reading my works. And I will keep writing :) (BookSugar) Sorry, read on...**

* * *

It was only 8am and Evie was frazzled. First, the superstore florist she had chose, backed out at the last minute as they had forgotten to start her order and had told her she'd get a full refund, but they wouldn't be able to find enough blue roses. Supposedly the season had been poor and they couldn't get what they needed to fulfill her order. Of course she enlisted _The Baker_ , of whom was Anastasia's long term beau, despite both living on differing islands. He had unfortunately informed her moments after the florist that her 4 their cake would take longer than expected and he began to push the delivery frame to just an hour before dusk. There was nearly the entire day ahead of her, but already she felt like her world was crashing down.

Pacing around the bridal quarters, Evie contemplated the different things that she could do. Her bridesmaids watched her with utter sympathy. She would sit down, just to groan and stand up again. Everyone looked at each other as Daisy was a bit confused. The girl had never seen her in this emotional state and wondered if her brother knew about Evie's emotional breakdowns…

Lonnie was first to mention to Evie that her wedding day was not perfect. "Evie, remember? My cousin had a few drinks too many and tried to flirt with Audrey and Chad was not too happy about that. Then our cake never showed up, instead my great grandmother had luckily made an excessive amount of Manotus and she ended up pasting them with cream cheese together to form a cake. Everything will be fine"

"Everything was supposed to run smoothly. We had planned it all out. Doug had done some extraordinary bargaining and planning" Evie sighed as she sat down and eyed all of her bridesmaids, from Lonnie, to Jane, to Daisy, Maren and Dizzy. Mal, her maid of honor had been held up at a briefing with four state officials and wasn't available until noon. But of course not to Evie's surprise as things were unraveling at just the early morning hours.

"E–Evie?" Daisy asked as Evie looked up her face speaking worry all over it as she smiled. "Um, mom could do your flowers. We have blue roses, I mean she is a florist. Her collection isn't extensive. But I'm sure she should fill in" The 17 year old girl said nervously.

"You're right. I guess smaller bouquets could work. Thank you, Daisy" Evie said softly as she noticed the girl's sudden slight caution around her. Evie stood up and simply walked out the room and the five looked at each other.

"I've never seen her like this" Daisy said. "I forgot she was not like super happy all the time. Do you think my brother knows?"

Lonnie and Jane chuckled at the girl. "Oh, I can assure you he does. She gets stressed by things like this typically at four hearts. He usually got her to a normal state, when she made dresses and things in high school. God, I'm sure he knows everything about Evie and vice versa. No worries, Daisy" Jane said.

"I know, this doesn't seem like Evie. She's not a bridezilla. She seems unapproachable when she is upset" Lonnie said just as the door opened and Evie was all smiles as she sat down and filled her bridesmaids in.

Annabelle had been willing to save her daughter-in-law's sanity as she agreed to prepare six bouquets, and a bridal bouquet. She had decor in mind to use and petals and such so that their garden wedding would turn out to be quite enchanted as Evie envisioned. Dopey had offered to enlist help to make a backup 3 tier cake with the design she wanted in case the baker, had too backed out.

"Aww, that is the sweetest thing. They must really love you" Jane cooed as the others agreed. It wasn't long before Evie's mood had begun to shine once more, more than the sun that shone through the windows. As the morning moved along, the six of them had piled into Lonnie's SUV and together, picked up the 7 royal blue bridesmaids dresses from Four Hearts and Evie was informed that the groomsmen had picked up their suits. Her day seemed to be piecing back together as they jammed out to "Better Together," singing every part. Once again, Evie's excitement carried her back to sanity and she awaited the moment she could say "I DO" to the prince of her heart.

Around noon, Mal arrived as she had promised with the rings. Her son, Prince Mitchell was ring bearer as her daughter, Princess Bea was flower girl. At ages 5 and 4, they were fully trained for their part in the wedding and to Evie's surprise, the press was attending the wedding for the Auradon royalty was in attendance. Neither Doug or Evie were closer to anyone with young children who were ready for that responsibility.

Now that the entire bridal party had arrived and was ready, Evie helped her friends and _sisters_ into their dresses and it became a complex of chaos or… a makeover party. About forty five minutes passed as nearly everyone, excluding Mal and Evie were dressed in their floor length royal blue cap sleeved dresses with sparkle dressed were of a flown material and gave each girl a cinch at the waist accentuating their figures in a way that added a bit more confidence to each one. Evie stood up and clapped. "Bravo, simply wonderful, absolutely beautiful. You guys are beautiful! I mean whoever made the dresses was a genius. "she laughed as she complimented herself and Mal rolled her eyes.

"Your vanity is so extensive, E" Mal whispered as Evie gasped dramatically.

"Thanks! I do try" she joked as the two laughed together and focused back on the bridesmaids that were happily twirling in their dresses and observing themselves in the mirror.

"Thanks, Evie. But on thing, I'm just not so sure about the amount of cleavage showing" Jane said skeptically as pulled her sleeves up over her shoulders and hopelessly smiled.

"You'll be okay, Jane" Mal said. "I didn't like it either for my wedding, but Evie insisted when you've got it, flaunt it" Everyone began to crack up.

"I did not!" Evie could barely say with a straight face. As she burst into laughter. "Mal, I think it's time for you to get dressed" she said still laughing. There was a knock at the door. As Dizzy went to curl Maren's mane of red, Lonnie, Daisy, Jane braided each other's hair went to the bathroom to curl the ends of their hair and braid it across into a half up, half down style, Lonnie conversed with Maren and Dizzy. Evie had Mal got up and attended to the door. She opened it to find Doug. "Oh, hey Doug"

Evie looked up from charging her phone. She waved and walked over to the doorway. She hugged him and he kissed her. Evie was beaming. "What are you doing over here?" She held onto his hand. "I was making sure that you were here"

"Why didn't you just call me, then" Mal said already knowing the answer. He smiled. "Well, I mostly just wanted to come see you"

"Awww," Lonnie and Maren said at the same time. Evie stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Someone needs to supervise these two" Mal said shaking her head.

"Well Queenie, I still blame you for causing my innocence to be lost. Making out with a certain king in our dorm room at 10:00 at night. I came from studying with then, my study buddy," she leaned into her fiancé "and was scarred for life" she said.

"But what were you guys even studying at 10:00pm? Once I recall junior year, you had gave me the same old excuses as to why you couldn't go to the mall. It was because you had promised to study with your boyfriend during spring break. What did you need to study for during Spring Break?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooo" Maren said. Jane and Daisy came out.

"What are you "ooooing" about?" Daisy said waving to her brother. He waved back.

"Mal was telling us about times when your older brother and Evie would use the excuse that they were studying to more or less study each other"

"That's not what we were going!" Devie said in unison before they both burst into laughter. "Well occasionally different things would go on, but honestly Mal, over spring break we studied for the ACT and SAT" Evie said. "End of conversation. You people need to get dressed. As do we" She hugged her fiancé one last time and the bridesmaids let them have their moment.

"Wow, by the time we hug each other again, we won't be fiancées" Doug whispered as Evie nodded. Her head spinning with thoughts. "It's crazy that after all these years, we're finally here "

"I know. It's sort of scary. Not like you, I love you, but–" she started as he chuckled and squeezed her a bit tighter. She smiled and reddened, not sure of his reaction.

"I love you too, Evie. I understand. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but everytime I think of you and the little worry butterflies fly away" he whispered lightly kissing her ear, something she adores. Light, sweet giggles were heard as Mal came out of the kitchen.

"Little Lovey-bears, I know you have the longest goodbyes in the entire realm of Auradon, but this is unnecessary. Especially since the clock is ticking until you can spend as much time as you want with each other" Mal said shooing Doug away as they let go and Evie held on to his hand.

"Until tonight, my Love" he said letting go of her hand and kissing it.

"Until tonight, my beloved Sire" She curtisied as they both laughed remembering their Shakespeare days. She closed the door, leaning against it completely starstruck as the bridesmaids all gave her the same look.

"Someone's in _looooove_ " Mal teased as Evie blinked and smiled walking to where the others sat.

"Now that was _eww_ worthy!" Dizzy giggled as Lonnie hit her arm. "Sorry, but there's like spontaneous, crazy, my sister Evie. Then there's like Doug's fiancé who is mature, romantic and always talking about him non-stop and they're always touching each other and like ewww!" Evie smiled and patted her shoulder, a faraway look still in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's sorta weird when you see your own brother being all lovey" Daisy said as the two girls, age 17, significantly younger than the rest continued to discuss how they couldn't imagine getting married, despite them both having boyfriends.

"Well I thought it was cute" Jane almost squealed. "I can't wait until Carlos and I get married!" She blurted as she quickly blushed a deep crimson. "Don't mind what I just said"

"We won't…" Mal joked as they _women_ laughed in each other's company. Lifelong friends could be mistaken for the bridal party. Preparing became just a pinch of the magic Evie would feel through through the day.

"Guys, I think I'll forever be in love with him"

"You will, Evie, you will" Maren said as she kindly smiled at her friend, who sat staring into space thinking about tonight and the future ahead of her. Nothing could go wrong, now. The sun shone brilliantly through the windows, her bridesmaids all in attendance, Doug was of course the sweetheart he always is, and everything that could have rained on her fairytale day should have happened already. The countdown began as in a few hours she would become Mrs. White.

 **A/N: Next up is a peek at both the bridal party, the groom and his men! But I'll let you in on a secret: A bit of a situation is coming forth on their wedding day, unfortunately. Tough decisions and a bit of bad luck ride in. Review what you think will happen as well as anything you want to see happen. I'm up for ideas and suggestions, since I'm rerwiting most everything relating to this work.**


	3. Cold Feet

**A/N: And she's alive! Sorry for the wait. Update coming Saturday!**

 **Pinkcrazyness: Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Readers: Thanks to all those who are reading!**

* * *

Each and everyone of the bridesmaids were ready with their hair in half up half down curls and in matching royal blue gowns. There were now 3 hours until the dusk ceremony. However as the day moved on, the abundant sunshine had begun to disappear behind innocent clouds that filled the sky. A mostly cloudy afternoon had replaced the morning's sunny sky and that is what kept Evie on edge.

The blunette was far from a bridezilla, yet spending her bitty princess years, daydreaming of the day she would go off and have the wedding of her dreams, had unfortunately set her hopes higher than reality. Despite the weather adding it's bit of uncooperation, Annabelle had come through fantastically and provided the six bouquets for the bridesmaids, floral decor for the ceremonial spot in the enchanted garden. Their venue was chosen for Evie's love of gardens as well as the fact that the bride and groom had familial connection to the location.

Evie sat herself in front of the mirror, staring at her face. She had decided on a more subtle look than her usual bold, nightlife look and she was loving it. But as the sun became strangled by the increasing cloud cover, she worried what role the weather would play in three hours. The radar had been giving signs that the rain would miss the venue and it would be safe to say that her fairytale, would yet again be okay. She didn't realize how long she had been staring at her reflection until Mal gave a warning knock as she walked in, standing behind her best friend.

"E, come on, what's wrong?" Mal softly asked, knowing Evie had been waiting a long time for this moment and nearly forever, since she met Doug. "I don't think anyone's wedding is ever perfect. But at the end of the day, it's all about becoming Mr. and Mrs. White"

"I know, M. It's just a tugging feeling in my chest that something is going to go wrong. The weather is now completely uncooperative. Isn't cloudiness a sign that I shouldn't get married and be happy? Tell me that it wasn't sunny on March 29th?" Evie chuckled to Mal as she reluctantly sighed, knowing for a fact that her wedding day had abundant sunshine and many elders of the council had coined it to be a sign of abundant happiness.

"E, that is literally a myth that a marriage will fail without sunshine. As a half-fairy, I know that there is no correlation, whatsoever. If anything, I think you two will definitely hold your promises true to each other" Mal assured the blunette as she nodded, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, you're right, Mal. I'm just being silly with cold feet" Evie chuckled a little too peppy for Mal.

"E, something is up. What is it? He's been cheating on you? Or even worse, you're cheating on him?" Mal asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"M!" Evie said smiling as she gave her a look. "I'm not stupid and I'm not a player anymore. I'd never. It's just I keep remembering our two years apart. You remember," Evie prompted as Mal put her hands on her Evie's shoulders and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah…" Mal trailed off remembering the fragile era of their relationship. Evie only sighed as she replayed the moment it all happened in her mind. It was always a fresh memory, something that she always wished she could forget.

* * *

 _They had been sophomores in college when things started to fall apart. Both were at Preston View, Doug was pursuing a major in Physical Chemistry as he was looking to be a Particle Physicist, yet also minoring in Secondary Education and Evie was majoring in Fashion Design and minoring in General Chemistry. As Doug began to find himself at the lab, late on Friday nights, or constantly catching up with work study, he less and less seemed to have time for Evie. And that's where their relationship went for a turn for the worse. It was 11:26, a Friday night and Evie had been calling him and texting him all night. She even visited his dorm where his roommate and best friend, Jackson had mentioned that he had left a few hours ago to the lab._

 _With a grumble and roll of her eyes, she went down to the Preston Laboratories sliding her key card in the slot as it buzzed her in. Opening the door and hearing the click of the lock, she sped walked through the lobby to happen to see two silhouettes as she noticed Doug and another girl getting off the elevator. She hid behind the pillar as she watched the scene play out. The girl had a high ponytail and white coat over overalls. She handed him a file folder and happily hugged him. Doug had looked to be uncomfortable and didn't return the gesture. But all Evie could see was a display of affection._

 _Rage grew in the fashion guru's heart as she glared at the two who seemed way too close for her liking. She felt her cheeks heating up as she walked over to them, making eye contact with the girl. The girl named Saige who happened to be in her Organic Chemistry course._

" _Evie?" Doug asked confused as she gave him a glare. He frowned a bit as she looked over at Saige, her eyes questioning why they were together. Yet, the bubbly science major interrupted their inaudible exchange._

" _Oh My Gosh! Evie! What are you going here?" Saige asked as Evie gave a short smile._

" _Just checking up on my boyfriend!" Evie giggled in a fake tone as she clung to his arm suddenly. Doug was taken aback a bit and slightly removed her hand from his arm as she had a pretty persistent grip on it._

" _Oh. I didn't know you guys were dating!" Saige said with a giggle. "Like that is too cute"_

" _Yeah!" Evie said way too happily, giving a wave. "So, like bye!"_

" _Um, yeah. I'll just text you everything else then. Uh, so, uh see you Tuesday, Evie" Saige said awkwardly as she gave him a wave and smiled. Doug waved back as Evie rolled her eyes and took her hands off of him._

" _What was that about?" Doug asked clearly annoyed. Evie looked up her eyes filled with fury as she stopped speedwalking once they got to the parking lot._

" _I've been calling you all night, just to find out you're hanging out with some girl at 11pm" Evie said her voice suddenly bitter. "What is going on between us?!"_

" _That's what I want to know. You've been sometimey lately" he said as she frowned and clenched her teeth._

" _I've been sometimey, huh? I'm not the one who just hugged some chick who is not my girlfriend. I'm not the one who always says I have plans when my girlfriend wants to go out. I'm not the one who sends one word messages and doesn't pick up her calls. I'm not the one who acts like I don't have a girlfriend. You're such a jerk" Evie said gruffly pang of hurt in her heart._

" _There is nothing between Saige and I. She's just my lab partner" he explained as those few words had her hard. For as long as Evie had been in Auradon, they'd always had been lab partners. "I don't think you're doing any better. If you knew the extent of majoring in Physical Chemistry, you'd understand that I'm literally busy, yet I still have to work somehow" Doug said as Evie's eyes flickered. "My phone died and I do acknowledge that I have a girlfr–"_

" _Just a friend. Oh, okay" Evie said interrupting him. "So I'll stop calling my girlfriend back and instead talk "Chemistry" with someone who has the same major. And I do know about Physical Chemistry. You must have forgotten about your former lab partner who scored 2 points higher than you in the unit, senior year"_

" _You've definitely changed, Evie. It's not this serious. You've done plenty of things I've questioned. I don't see I've done anything wrong" he said as she looked away. "My life is getting more serious now and I'm not sure if we're on the same page anymore" He said as Evie's mouth became a small "o" and she pursed her lips together._

" _So from here where are you going?" Evie asked her eyes hurt and voice soft. "Where do you see your life heading? Am I there when you think of the future?"_

" _I don't know, Evie. Things are different these days. I don't want to hurt you, but there's a lot in my life I'm trying to balance and you have your own thing going on. I miss you, I really do, but is this really what's best for us?" He asked her. She reluctantly nodded, her eyes tearing up. She played with his promise ring, trying to hold back her tears._

" _I understand. I–uh," Evie began as she felt her heart crumble and her head starting to pound. "I think we should break up. Things aren't working. We're becoming different people. I agree"_

" _S-so, uh, t-this is it," Doug said with a stutter, clearly emotional as Evie blinked back her tears and felt her mood change. She bit her lip as Saige ran back towards him._

" _Doug! Phew, I thought you left. I have the files from the microscope. I found them in my–uh," she stopped upon noticing the scene playing out between the two. Evie only then felt her wet cheeks and tears start to stream down her face uncontrollably._

" _I never want to see you again" Evie said throwing her arms around his neck, surprising him as his, unconsciously went around her waist. Before he could reply, she already let go and took his ring off and enclosed it in his hand. She looked up, their eyes meeting. Doug's heartbeat stopped as he saw her bright brown eyes filled with hurt, her tear streaks and realised what he had just done. He wanted to turn everything around, but it was too late._

" _I'm sorry, Princess" He said to her a sharp pain radiating through his heart as she got into her car and drove away. He watched her car disappear as Saige awkwardly handed him the file. There was no exchange as Doug refused to take it and walked away._

 _For the next two years, things would be rocky between the two of them as Evie would explore dating, only to find herself missing a piece of her heart that Doug happened to take with him. Doug, would later spent most of his nights thinking of the only girl who made him feel complete. The one girl who took his happiness and his heart. It wouldn't be for their friends playing matchmaker would they come back together senior year._

* * *

As Evie came back to reality, she sighed. All she needed was to know they would never grow apart and her heart wouldn't crumble into a million broken pieces.

"Evie. That is so not going to happen. I think you're just overthinking things. You guys are on the same page. Both of you are committing to love each other no matter what. I doubt he'll break your heart. I thought you guys talked already about all this" Mal said as Evie stopped for a moment.

"We did. I guess I'm just so frazzled, I'm not thinking straight" Evie explained laughing at herself, immediately calm again. Mal smiled and hugged the blunette's shoulders as she suggested she hurry up. The clock was winding down until the moment she promised her high school sweetheart, a covenant of love.


	4. Ruined By Rain

They all sat around trying to contain their anticipation for Evie's reveal. Exactly 10 minutes later, the door clicked. Mal and the bridesmaids looked toward the opened door. Evie timidly stepped out in her lace, white mermaid dress that hugged her figure. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, under an illusion of lace. It came off the shoulders and finished in long sleeve. She had naturally subtle, but elegant makeup, diamond earrings, and her hair in a braided, curled bun layered with tiny white roses and a diamond clip. Her shoes were blue pumps with jewel embellishment and a grass heel. She walked slowly to her friends whose mouths gaped.

"A-am I too much?" Evie said insecurely as she put another bobby-pin in her massive bun of curls and nervously smiled.

"Never, you're simply gorgeous" Maren smiled as Evie smiled in a bit of relief.

"Stunningly elegant and gorgeous, Evie" Dizzy complimented. "Your dress is so form fitting and intricately designed. Everything coordinates together in the most beautiful way"

"I am continually amazed, surprised and stunned by you, Evie" Mal said tearing up. Evie went over to hug her friend. She almost cried but stopped herself and laughed before her mascara ran. Mal was so impressed by her best friend. She knew Evie was always naturally beautiful, but she never would have imagined that she would look so flawless on her wedding day.

"Evie, I really hope my brother doesn't faint when he sees you. You are absolutely gorgeous" Daisy said. "I'm glad you'll be my sister"

"I'm glad too, Daisy" Evie laughed and smiled. "Thank you guys. All of you are absolutely beautiful, my bridesmaids. I feel like crying right now!"

"Don't Evie!" Mal warned her. "Your face will be a nightmare"

"Like Evie would ever look like a nightmare" Jane said.

"Oh, you guys don't understand. Spending five years with Evie as a roommate makes you think differently " Maren said.

"I have waterproof mascara on, geniuses" Evie laughed. "We've got to go ladies" she said walking to the door. "This is all so surreal. These are literally the last moments of Miss Queen, Maren's roommate!" Evie said astonished grabbing her phone, bouquet, necklace and engagement ring.

"I know!" Maren said. "I remember when you first moved in"

"That feels like ages ago!" Evie said. "And to think Mal was on her honeymoon then"

"She was?" Daisy asked. "That does feel like ages ago"

"Wow! I think these are low blows as to how old I am" Mal said laughing.

"They are, Mal. I can't believe you were only 19, then" Jane said. "That's insane"

"It is guys. I mean Evie's 25 and still looks 16" Lily said. "Thinking about it, you really didn't age. Doug on the other hand had a total glow-up, like seriously. Your fiancé is hot af"

"Eww, my brother is so not the cute type. He looks like some hipster creep" Daisy said as Evie playfully pushed the teen who burst into laughter.

"His style is more like a fashionable geek. And it's cute, Daisy" Evie said as she side-hugged the girl.

The bridal party walked through to the room connected to the lobby and they sat around Evie who put her engagement ring on her finger and clipped her silver diamond necklace around her neck. Evie handed out the bouquets that held blue roses and white calla lilies. She hugged each bridesmaid as they filed out the room. "Thank you guys so much" she said as she sat and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Mal came through the door.

"E? You okay?" She said softly. Evie looked over and nodded, looking at her hands.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I guess it just feels like so much, you know. I've wanted this experience forever and I am excited to marry the love of my life, Within the next hour, I'll be Mrs. White. Not his girlfriend, but his wife" Evie said with a smile, her eyes bright.

"E. I get it. I know how much is racing through your mind. I can tell you from experience, it is all worth it. The reception is great, the honeymoon is even better and everyday after is amazing. You're excited and that's the best feeling ever" Mal hugged her. "I can't believe that my little sister is all grown up and getting married. You truly are and look like a Princess, E" Mal said. Evie chuckled.

"Thanks, M" she said.

"You know how they say something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Mal inquired to her best friend. Evie nodded, quite familiar with the rhyme. "Did you follow it, considering your tresses of blue locks?"

"I did. My mascara is the brand my mother first used on me which that represents my old. The diamond necklace I'm wearing is from Doug, it was a gift from his mother––" Evie stopped as Mal frowned in slight confusion. "It was her necklace that was given to her when she was 18, by her ex-fiancé and she wanted me to have it, so that's my new. Then I borrowed this diamond hair piece from Dizzy. Like you said, my hair represents something blue, but if you take a look," Evie said gesturing to her shoes as she lifted the hem of her dress. "Something blue!"

"I should have known Evie Queen wouldn't wear all white. You know you're crazy, E, but I love you" Mal said as the women both chuckled, just as there was a knock at the door.

"My little blunette?" James Doran, Evie's father called.

Evie took a deep breath as she remembered just what she was about to partake in. "I'm in here, daddy"

Mal opened the door to reveal a relatively tall man in a black suit and blue tie, with the same light brown eyes as the bride."Hi, Mr. Doran. Evie is ready. Bye, E" she waved.

"Bye, M. Hi, daddy" Evie said waving as he walked in the room.

"My little girl is all grown up" he said his eyes watering. "You look beautiful, Evie. I can't believe you're getting married"

"Thanks, daddy" She stood up and hugged her dad. Tears began to form in her eyes as he wiped them away.

"Waterproof mascara, Evie?" He laughed. She nodded.

"I can feel you shaking. Blunette, this is exciting and nerve wracking. I can tell that you guys are so in love. It will all be okay. I've heard that when you walk down the aisle and see your love, you forget everything else. I wish I got to experience that with your mother, but I'm glad it's happening to you"

Evie smiled. "Thanks you. I've waited forever and now I'm ready. " she said as he put her veil over her bun and she flipped it back so her eyes were visible.

"You will be happy forever. This truly _is_ your happily ever after. I love you" her dad said kissing her forehead.

Evie smiled. "I love you too, daddy" He took her arm and they walked out to where lobby to see her bridesmaids standing at the large window, it had started sprinkling as they watched a few of the wedding staff hurry to get some of the decorations down before the wind started picking up. With no luck, they ran inside and opened the door to the pavilion, their rain jackets and shoes wet. Just then, James' phone rang, the caller ID coming up with his "son-in-law."

In the matter of a few moments, Evie saw her day crash down before her eyes.

There was a clasp of thunder and lightning as Evie paced and took a look out the window with the now sheets of rain pouring down. James handed his daughter his phone as her eyes saddened and she looked as she was going to burst into tears.

She took the phone, her voice wavering. "Hi,"

"Hi, Princess. Not the best weather, huh? I'm sorry. Today was supposed to the perfect fairytale, but I guess Mother Nature said no" he chuckled as she laughed a bit sniffling. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sort of. This wasn't supposed to happen" Evie said as she felt her eyes watering.

"Do you want to postpone until a few hours or just move everything inside?" He asked her. "Do you want me to come see you?"

"Let's postpone until the storm ends. I wish you could come, but it's bad luck"

"Eve, it's bad luck for it to storm on your wedding day. I think we'll be okay" he said softly as she giggled.

"That is true, but I want you to still be surprised to see me" Evie said as he chuckled.

"Okay, then. I love you" he said as Evie replied and hung up. She handed the phone back to her dad and sat down at the bench.

"We're waiting the storm out, so make yourselves comfortable," Evie suggested as everyone began to comfort the bride. As the rain continued to come down, Evie saw some of her floral decor on the ground, in puddles and wet. She saw a few of the seats fall over as she sighed, holding herself together. Everything she had worked for was just a mess. Her wedding was now nearly ruined and her mood hadn't changed, she felt a tear slip down her cheek. No one had noticed as she quickly wiped it away. It would continue to rain as guests were seated in a gathering room and they waited out the storm.

* * *

After 2 long hours, it had stopped raining. It was 7:02 and a few of the wedding staff alerted that the storm had cleared. Evie looked up from texting her groom.

"Ms. Queen, shall we clean up and reset the chairs and decor?" A staffer asked as she smiled and nodded. "Give us a half hour and we'll recreate your dreams"

"Thank you" she said as the bridesmaids picked up their bouquets, set their things down in the bridal suite once more and Evie's smiled widened. In now just 30 minutes she was getting married. Even through the storm, she knew her night would turn out to be something out of her dreams. The watched the staffers dry chairs, rehang some of the flowers and shovel out deep puddles. What she didn't see was that Fairy Godmother had used her "bippity-boppity" to enchant floral decoration s to replace most of the flowers that were now petals. She contoured lanterns that lined the cobblestone walkway and she added hanging lights to the reception area. Within the allotted time, the enchanted garden wedding was more beautiful than ever. With a little magic, a little hope and a lot of help, a fairytale was just minutes away.

* * *

 **A/N: Update on Valentine's Day!**

 **Pinkcrazyness: Thank you so much! You keeping up with my stories means so much to me!**

Rlefay: From Gradual Love: You're welcome. There aren't that many Devie fics out there and their screen time is limited to a few scenes. I'm really glad you like my works!


	5. The Wedding

The sun was setting beautifully as the rain had created for a rainbow of colors in the sky. Even though the timing wasn't planned, the sky showed off it's beauty in a canvas of red, pink, purple and blue.

Surprisingly, their guests didn't mind the wait with complimentary drinks, entertainment and appetizers. A few minutes before the ceremony was to start, Doug had walked down to the podium where the officiant stood, avoiding the few puddles that had covered the ground.

Some of the flowers laid in the cobblestone pathway and raindrops fell off of trees. The rain and the evening had caused a cooling effect and guests sighed in relief as they left the pavilion. Many still had their umbrellas up as they avoided the sprinkles. Chatter began throughout the guests as the music began and the wedding party started to walk down the center aisle to Perfect by Ed Sheeran .

The wedding party was as followed:

\- Dizzy Tremaine and Sam White (psuedosister of the bride; bridesmaid and nephew of bride; groomsman) walked down the aisle separating on either side of the podium, the groomsmen next to Doug.

\- Next was Lonnie and Jayden (Jay) Sultan (friend of the bride/groom; bridesmaid and pseudobrother of the bride; groomsman).

\- Followed by Jennifer (Jane) F-G and Carlos DeVil (friend of bride/groom; bridesmaid and pseudobrother of bride; groomsman).

\- Next was Daisy White and Maxwell White (sister of the groom; bridesmaid and cousin of the groom; groomsman).

\- Followed by Maren DunBroch and Jackson Monaco (best friend of the bride; bridesmaid and best friend of the groom; best man).

\- Lastly King Benjamin (Ben) and Queen Mal Adams (friend of bride/groom; groomsman and best friend of bride; maid of honor).

Each couple walked down the aisle as Prince Mitchell Adams beared the rings. Princess Bea in a lace dress with a blue tulle skirt, skipped down the aisle scattering blue rose petals.

The seated guests turned their heads to the back of the seated section and A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson played as Evie walked down the aisle arm and arm with her dad. The crowd gasped at the elegant fashionista in white smiling through her veil. Her dress, off the shoulder, embroidered with lace and sparkles, hugged her "perfect" figure with an added princess touch. When she got to the podium, she hugged her dad as he handed her hand over to Doug and he sat next to Doug's parents. The song ended sweetly as they whispered to each other their hellos.

She squeezed his hand and they faced the officiant.

"Despite the weather, we have been invited here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Douglas and Genevieve. The picturesque sunset after the pouring rain may stand as a sign that they have the strength, the hope and the love to face adversity together. In the ceremony, they are taking the first step of their new beginning; their new life together" the officant said.

"The ability and desire for one human being to love another is perhaps the most precious and fulfilling gift that has been entrusted to us. It is an all-consuming task, a lifelong endeavor — the journey we've been preparing for all of our lives. Loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond our limits, to become more for the sake of the other. It is to look into the soul of your beloved and accept what you see. Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans to become all that we are meant to be. Therefore, we appreciate the opportunity to witness the shared love of this beautiful couple. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes in all things and endures all things. Love never ends. This marriage is a symbol of Douglas' and Genevieve's commitment to that love"

"May I ask that the parents of the bride and groom please rise. This wedding is also a celebration of family. It is the blending of two families that have been separate up to this moment, but united from this day forward – blending their different traditions, strengthening the family tree. Officiating over 200 weddings, I've never met a father who was willing to give up his daughter, so instead I ask, do I have your blessing for this marriage?"

As both parents rose, James chuckled and said "You do"

"Do you welcome Genevieve as a member of your family and give her your love and affection?"

"We do" Doug's parents spoke.

"As now, King Ben, Queen Mal, Jayden and Lonnie Sultan will now share a reading written from the heart"

"Love is the greatest gift that we can offer to one another. That is what makes marriage so very special, and a cause for joy and celebration for all of us who have come here today to share in this event. It is my personal hope that those of you who have already taken the vows of marriage will witness the love of these two people, and as you listen to them share their vows, perhaps it will strengthen for you the memory of your happy day, and remind you of the meaning of the vows you yourselves once took" Ben said.

"Marriage has certain qualities of contract, in which two people take on the housekeeping tasks of living together, to enhance life's joy. However, marriage is more than a contract" Mal said.

"Marriage is a commitment to take that joy deep, deeper than happiness, deep into the discovery of who you most truly are. It is a commitment to a spiritual journey, to a life of becoming — in which joy can comprehend despair, running through rivers of pain into joy again" Jay said.

"And thus marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant — a covenant that says: I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, And when I am hurting I will not leave. It is a covenant intended not to provide haven from pain or anger and sorrow. Life offers no such haven. Instead, marriage is intended to provide a sanctuary safe enough to risk loving, to risk living and sharing from the center of oneself" Lonnie said.

"This is worth everything" The four said together. They left the podium and one by one hugged the couple. The guest clapped.

"Marriage is not a legal document. No pastor or priest or justice of the peace can create a marriage because a marriage, truly, is nothing except the promises made and kept by two individuals. Today Douglas and Genevieve, your wedding day, is one brief day in time, and although your vows are spoken in a matter of minutes, they are promises that will last a lifetime"

"Douglas, as you look into your bride's eyes, please say your vows"

"I was in love at first sight and got to experience the girl you don't show many others. I didn't fall in love with you, I walked into love with you. I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, I'd find you and only choose you. I promise to appreciate you, to support and help you, to be there always, to tell you I love you for the rest of our lives, which by my calculations is for the next 28,489 consecutive days" The crowded chuckled as Evie giggled through her tears. "To stand beside you wherever life takes us and through everything life brings us. Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. The way we talk and laugh around each other is different from everybody else. I will never meet anyone that I can trust, love or care for as much as you" Doug said. Evie wiped her eyes and hugged him. They both smiled at each other as they let go.

The guests cooed in awe.

"It's a no brainer that these young lovers are truly in love. So do you, Douglas White, take Genevieve Queen as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Genevieve, as you look into your groom's eyes, please say your vows"

"I love you because nobody has ever given me the love you have and are the only one who can love me this way. I love you because you always make me feel I am worth something. I love you because you made me smile when I almost forgot how to. I love you because you love me for just being me. To you in your huge, honest and kind heart, I'm more than just a pretty face. So I take you to be my one true love. I promise to love you even more tomorrow and the tomorrow after that and every tomorrow that follows forever and ever" they chuckled as their vows seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. "Most people search all of their lives for what they want, but I'm lucky because I've already found what I want and that is to be with you"

The guest cooed in awe again and he wiped her tears away and squeezed her hand as she squeezed back.

"Do you, Genevieve Queen take Douglas White as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"May these rings symbolize your inherent wholeness and unity with one another, giving you the strength to happily honor your commitments to each other. May they remind you that marriage is not a destination but a journey, with no beginning and no end, just a moment to moment opportunity to love and be loved to the best of your ability. Let us now have the rings brought forward and presented by the ring-bearer"

"Thank you, Prince Mitchell" the officiant said.

"I didn't lose the rings again, Uncle D and Auntie E!" Mitchell said high fiving his Aunt and Uncle. They smiled in happiness, glad that they weren't lost in the storm.

"Genevieve, as you place the ring on Douglas' finger, please repeat after me; I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring,"

"I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring" she said.

"so that my word and my love,"

"so that my word and my love," she said.

"will always be with you,"

"will always be with you," she said.

"close to your heart"

"close to your heart" she said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Douglas, as you place the ring on Genevieve's finger, please repeat after me; I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring,"

"I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring" he said.

"so that my word and my love,"

"so that my word and my love," he said.

"will always be with you,"

"will always be with you," he said.

"close to your heart"

"close to your heart" he said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"You came here today, in the presence of family and friends, to express your love for, and commitment to each other. Your lives are forever changed. May the lifelong joining of your hearts and minds continue to show you your purpose and may you always be brought most beautifully and steadfastly into the presence of yourselves and of one another, living long and happily, fulfilling all that you are. I therefore join with everyone gathered here today in extending to you our love and support, and our wish for your relationship to just simply flourish and grow throughout a long and happy life together. By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more" The guests and officiant laughed.

"I think we all know these kids have," the officiant said. "But today the feeling is new. No longer simply boyfriend and girlfriend, fiancées or best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a promise kiss. You may kiss the bride" the officiant said.

He lifted the veil and kissed her. They both smiled at each other as their friends and family clapped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. White" The officiant said as the guests clapped and Evie felt tears in her eyes. This was her moment. She had waited a lifetime for the moment she married her one true love. The rain didn't ruin the event without it, she may never have gotten the rainbow of hope and love.

* * *

 **A/N: By far, this was my favourite chapter to write and I had so much fun listening to wedding/love songs.** **I used a officants website to help me plan out their ceremony and I wrote their vows with some help from Google ;).**

 **As always, I'd love to hear from you for any reason, more specifically whether this story is too paragraph heavy or if the format should be more reader friendly.**

 **Update is next Thursday, Feb.21st!**


	6. Reception

Holding hands, the now married couple walked down the cobblestone aisle that was wet with rain from the storm and flowers to Still Falling For You by Ellie Goulding to the pavilion to greet guests. Evie held her dress up to avoid any grass stains or wet ground. She held onto his hand and he guided her to the pavilion watching his _wife's_ every step. As they left, the party was dismissed as followed by Mal and Ben, Maren and Jackson, Daisy and , Jane and Carlos, Lonnie and Jay and lastly, Dizzy and Sam.

As the newlyweds walked, Evie leaned into him. "You are stunning, Evie. I love you" he said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you. You are one spiffily handsome groom. I'm glad you listen to me. You're 10x hotter with glasses on" She said as she leaned over taking off his glasses and putting them on herself. They both laughed as they wrapped their arms around each other and simultaneously me their lips when there was a camera snap and they both turned to the left, still in each other's embrace. Evie pointed her bouquet at their photographer, who smiled and gestured for them to continue. Doug chuckled and took his glasses off her face as she giggled and continued to walk.

They turned around as they heard chattering getting closer as the guests walked to where the couple stood. The wedding party lined up next to the couple. Their parents and family were first to greet them before coworkers and friends. Some people still had umbrellas up, avoiding the small droplets of rain that had started again.

"Oh, Evie dear you are simply gorgeous. Congratulations, my son and daughter" Annabelle said hugging the two

"I'm glad you're part of the family, Evie. You are a beautiful young women on the outside and inside" Dopey said.

"Thank you" she said waving. "So does he really like me, now?" Evie whispered as she greeted her dad.

"Congrats, my blunette. Hey, son. I'm glad my girlie is married to a solid young man"

"Thank you, I'm glad too" he smiled. Evie hugged her dad and Doug shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Evie and Doug. I'm glad your relationship turned out amazing for the long term" Fairy Godmother greeted. "It is amazing to see you grow up, Douglas from when you were only 5 to married. And Genevieve, the growth since you were 16 is beyond amazing"

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother" Doug said hugging the woman and Evie did the same. He whispered back to Evie, "He's always liked you. I guess I made him outwardly like you, but I'm pretty sure that was genuine"

"Yeah, it did seem pretty genuine" Evie said shaking hands with Audrey and Chad.

"Evie and Doug, you guys would easily win Mr. Fine and Mrs. Gorgeous" Audrey said. "Congratulations"

"You know, you guys are perfect for each other and I would like to walk past our tension. I apologize, Evie for tormenting you, and Doug for being a complete jerk" Chad said. "Meeting my daughter sort of made me had a change of heart and it's been something I had been talking about with Audrey"

"I accept your apology" Doug said.

"You're lucky, Chad. He's helped me grow. If you had pulled this over me four years ago, I probably would not have accepted your apology. But today, I will" Evie said smiling.

The four laughed. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. Congratulations" the Charmings said walking away.

"Aww, my little bad girl is becoming a softie" Doug said whispering, brushing his lips over her ear provoking giggles from Evie as she wrapped her hands around his arm and once again she leaned up and their lips met. Mal pointed at the two and the wedding party looked over and cooed in admiration. The last of the greeters came around and people with private invites made it to the reception gates.

"Hey, hey, hey, lovers, we don't want to throw up here" Jay joked as they broke away and they laughed in amusement.

"Yeah I don't want you to either" Lonnie said pushing him along as the bridesmaids crowded around the couple and Doug looked to be sending signals of help to his groomsmen. The men slowly backed away, their eyes wide.

"It happens to the best of us, man" Ben mouthed. Just at that moment, Evie clung onto his arm and the bridesmaids started to coo over Doug as well. After a few minutes, the bridesmaids and groomsmen had let the couple be. They walked through the gates, as the now married couple lagged behind, chatting with each other.

The Mr. and Mrs. had their hands swinging back and forth as Doug unlatched the gate to the reception area that had been redecorated. Neither of them had seen the magical miracle that Fairy Godmother performed as they stood in complete awe.

"Introducing the bride and groom! Mr and Mrs White!" The officiant announced as they both came back into reality, walking into the reception area. The centerpieces that Evie had picked out held a variety of blue and white roses and other flowers, lantern string lights decorated the trees and hung from the wooden decorated ceiling. Candles were on the tables, adding extra light to the night sky. They walked to the wooden flooring where Evie was to dance with her father. Her dad took her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor with "You Are So Beautiful" playing. Evie developed tears in her eyes as she danced with her dad.

"You are truly the most beautiful thing in this world, Evie" her dad said. She smiled.

"I remember when we used to dance outside the castle when I was little" Evie said as her eyes turned wet. "I never dreamed this day would actually come, living on the Isle"

"I hoped it would for you, Evie. You deserve every good thing that is has come your way. I love you, girlie" her dad said as Joe Cocker said the last words, "You are so beautiful to me" Evie's dad lead her to the edge of the floor where her now husband stood waiting for her. Evie's dad shook his hand, hugged Evie, taking a seat at the table with his daughter's in-laws.

The music to "All of Me" began to play as Evie put her hand in Doug's and he led her to the dance floor and they swayed and slowly danced to the music. The rest of the guests were encouraged to dance with their special someone's after the couple shared a few minutes alone. They blocked all of the rest of the guests out and the only thing they focused on was their spouse and the words of the song. It had been the same song that they danced to at their junior year cotillion, their first slow dance together. At the cotillion, it was then when she realized that he loved her for who she was. Her flaws had even seemed perfect to him. She realized he loved the fact that she wasn't perfect and her imperfections only made her more human. He spun her around and she rested her head on his shoulder. The guests stopped a moment to marvel at the shared moment between the two as they swayed slowly engaged in each other's eyes.

The song ended and some continued to dance as their first course of fresh basil & rocket salad with asparagus, sun dried tomatoes and red onion drizzled with a balsamic glaze which would be followed by a choice of fresh seared pacific salmon, or grilled chicken fillet, accompanied by fondant potatoes and selection of fresh seasonal & roasted root vegetables; was served. The couple was seated next to their wedding party.

Dizzy came skipping up to them after sitting with Cinderella, Charming, Chad and Audrey. Though once familial enemies, Cinderella open her heart to Dizzy as did the rest of her family. Chad had taken a while to warm up to the burst of colour, but he soon became an older brother figure to her. "Hi!" She said suddenly as Evie nearly knocked her hand into Doug's face. All three of them laughed as they smiled at the girl

"Hi, Dizzy" Doug and Evie said at the same time as she beamed.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. White" she said happily as she gave them both her signature "Dizzy" hug.

"You guys look so great! I'm glad I got to be your bridesmaid" she smiled. "Thank you so much and congratulations. I've got to get back to the campus for classes tomorrow, unfortunately"

"You're welcome, Fizzy Dizzy. I'm glad you got to share this day with us" Evie said as the girl nodded. "The rain messed with that, huh?"

"Yeah, but your ceremony was nonetheless beautiful. The rain and sunset gave a really picturesque glow" Dizzy complimented.

"Thank you, Dizzy" Doug said as Evie nodded.

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys later and congratulations!" She said with a wave as they waved back and she exchanged goodbyes with other attendees. The bride and groom looked upon their guests watching people enjoy themselves, dance to the live music, chat and have a few drinks.

A _few_ drinks?

"Babe, did you put cocktails on the menu?" Evie asked looking up as he looked confused.

"No, why? We agreed we wouldn't repeat the Lonnie and Jay fiasco. Other than champagne it should just be non-alcoholic drinks" Doug asked as Evie shook her head.

"I'm not sure who could have brought it. Mal and Ben, perhaps? They also had an array of alcohol at the Royal Wedding" Evie suggested as the King and Queen sat with cocktail glasses. "They wouldn't do that to us, would they?" Her head resting on his shoulder.

"No. At least, I don't think so" Doug replied as he called over one of the wedding servers. "Where did the beverages come from?"

"I believe that to be the King and Queen's doing, sir" The man said wincing as Evie and Doug looked at each other. Evie frowned a bit as she stood up. Doug had smiled and gently sat her back down. She smiled back. "But the last time I inquired on your behalf, it was simply a juice"

"Oh" Evie said with a chuckle as they thanked the server and had a good laugh about the misinterpretation.

Once again, they rose to dance and chat with their guests, enjoying their celebration. Midway throughout, Daisy dedicated a violin piece to her sister-in-law and brother, a rendition of "Can't Help Falling In Love." Both Annabelle and James gave emotional speeches that left Evie and many guest in tears. With live music and a variety of entertainment, it seemed as if this was the party of the year.

Through their love of children, Evie and Doug had wanted to keep things appropriate for even the youngest members of their wedding party. Despite most of the party under 10 going home or resting their eyes, they believed it to be best to have a more laid back, yet enjoyable reception. For the purpose that from the groom's great-grandmother, aged 101 to Princess Bea, aged 3, everything would be a delightful experience. However, at 10, it seemed as if the celebration of love and commitment would continue into the night.

 **A/N: Hallo! I almost forgot to upload... Hope you liked it. Update is the last (Thurs)day of the month (Feb. 28th!) :)**


	7. Just Like A Star

**(Based on** **Corinne Bailey Rae's "Like a Star)**

* * *

As the bride and groom gradually began to crave some alone time, an announcement was made.

The couple stood and walked over to cut the beautifully decorated blue, white and gold cake. A vanilla cake it was with golden flowers that spiraled up the round, four tier masterpiece. He stood behind her, arms around her as his hand was also holding the knife. Together they cut the cake and stuffed it in each other's mouths. They both cracked up as he kissed frosting off of her face. She laughed even harder. They welcomed their guests to come and recieve cake or a cupcake.

A few minutes later, they made their way around, hugging and shaking the hands of their family and friends before they made their way out.

Of course they weren't immediately embarking on their honeymoon. Doug was still finishing up grad school and Evie was in the middle of Cotillion season, so a week off would be as close as they got for about another month. Though, another event would be taking place, come the following Friday night when things were exclusively private and adult only, beginning at 10pm.

Doug's great-grandmother, ironically named Sunshine hugged Evie and her grandson.

"A very beautiful girl you are. I think you are an amazing young woman. My grandson has found great love and you have equally. I believe you will be together for a very, very long time. I see that you will have bumps in the road, perhaps more than you expect but you will always end up together. Three or four children I suspect. Beautiful children they will be. Taking after their parents. I congratulate you and wish you the best in your marriage, young'uns" she said as she kissed Evie's cheek as well as her grandson's.

They waved to the guests as they went up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming to support us and give us your love. We truly appreciate you being here. All of you in some way know us and whether you remember us from when we were in high school, college or simply in the past year, we give our special thanks. You being here brings that extra dose of happiness to our day" Doug said.

"We hope you've enjoyed yourself and found yourselves with smiles on your faces. To our parents and families, to our wedding party to our friends and co-workers, we sincerely thank you for sharing our special day with us. Unfortunately, the party does have to come to an end, but our party of a lifetime has just begun and we are lucky to have you witnesses. " Evie said.

"Thank you all for celebrating with us" They said at the same time as the guests laughed knowing that it was their "thing" when they spoke in unison.

"I would like all of my single or unmarried ladies to step out and compete to catch my bouquet"

Evie said giggling as Annabelle handed her the bouquet and she stood on the wooden flooring. The ladies went out to the dance floor to where Evie stood. She turned around and with a countdown by the guests, on "1" she threw the bouquet. It landed in the hands of Jane, who immediately turned red. Evie smiled and hugged the girl.

Making sure everything was in-tact and who would be in charge of cleaning and disposing of such, the couple thanked everyone once more as they left through gate. Evie looked back at the lanterns that lit up the night sky and the stars that sat up above. Remembering a moment like this when he assured her of her beauty, she felt a deeper spark hit her as she looked at her now husband, a rosy smiled forming on her face.

"I love life" Evie said as they walked in comfortable silence down the cobblestone path, the moon and sidelights lighting their way.

"And I love you" he said. She smiled as he picked her up bridal style, twirling her around as the music he knew all too well sounded in the cool night air. Evie's giggles still made his heart skip a beat. Landing her heels back on the ground they walked hand and hand. "What an amazing day, Mrs. White"

"I know. And thank you. I never could have imagined the wedding of my dreams coming true, nor the prince I always wished for to stand right next to me, promising to love me for the rest of me life" Evie marveled as Doug gave her hand a light squeeze.

As if it was any old night, walking alongside the love of their life, chatting away, there wouldn't have been a sense of magic in the atmosphere. With the stars glimmering above and the full moon casting it's bright glow, Evie felt as if their destiny was written in the stars, their names engraved on each other's heart.

Peering out the window in the passenger's seat, as they made their way to their temporary apartment—also known as Doug's bachelor's pad. Evie looked over, their hands simultaneously touching. "You have appeared to my life. I feel like I'll never be the same" she whispered."I love you more than every star across the sky"

Newlyweds with the promise of everlasting love, the two drove off into the night, the stars smiling in for the two. Counting the stars in the sky would describe the love between the two. Impossible to apprehend, how intimate and passionate the love was. Only the shooting star that night would witnesses the chemistry between the them which pulled at the hems of deep affection.

Both staring at the same star, "I love you to the moon and back" was said in unison, shattering the universe with utter brilliance, just like a star.

And through the storm _and_ the mishaps _and_ the worries, _this_ was their Happily _Everything_ After.


End file.
